


let's make this last forever

by fuIImetal



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuIImetal/pseuds/fuIImetal
Summary: Things between Hawke and Varric have been changing over the course of this mission, one in which they're happily disguised as a married couple. Feelings slip out one night as they're talking, and something is finally done about it.
Relationships: Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	let's make this last forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purewanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/gifts).



> Hiiiii I hope you enjoy this 😳 It was such a pleasure to participate in this exchange.. I really enjoy fake couple to real couple tropes, so seeing it in this request I was SO excited to do something with it... If I could write I'd have written a whole ass story for it but I decided to settle for illustrating the culmination point of it all. Also as a little note, Hawke is nonbinary here! Varric's a gay little mess. And given how fucking cool Hawke is, I really don't blame him.


End file.
